1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable ornament, especially to a rotating inflatable ornament.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Very large ornaments are often used in department stores, shopping malls and expositions as advertisement or to attract a crowd. To be stowed easily, the ornaments are often inflatable. When the inflatable ornaments are exhibited, the inflatable ornaments are inflated. When the inflatable ornaments are stowed, the inflatable ornaments are deflated. However, conventional inflatable ornaments are static. Therefore, the conventional inflatable ornaments do not create a lively or exciting atmosphere.
To overcome these shortcomings, the present invention provides a rotating inflatable ornament to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.